


Under The Rain

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Series: Under the rain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Draco is somewhat of a jerk, Drarry is mentioned, Fluff, Happy Ending, I’m suggesting that Blaise is Draco’s soulmate, M/M, OOC, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but you’re free to imagine someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Tom finds Harry under the rain. Just standing there. Soaking in the rain.(Or in which Harry’s ex leaves him and Tom just coincidentally finds him)





	Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be like 500~ words. But yeeeaaahhh. Shit happens. Also I should really write that Food Fantasy fanfic. But.... yeeee. Constructive criticism is appreciated(but please don’t burn me much). I want to write something angsty, but it’s going to be cringey. So no. Also, I wrote this in one sitting(and hurriedly I might add). Apologies if any of the wording sounds awkward  
> Edit: omg! Thanks for the 100 kudos!  
> Based: Imagine your OTP getting stuck in the rain.  
> Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella.

Tom checks his clock: 11 o’clock. The heavy rain outside, was showing no sign of stopping. And his insides were begging him to stop drinking. Well, that should do it for today. 

He stood up from his usual seat at the bar shakily. Tom quickly balances himself, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of many people(although he was quite sure that most of them were drunk). He sneers at the couple- soulmates probably, in front of the bar entrance. Both of them were women, one having red hair and the other one with blond hair. The blond bint was pretty much eating the other’s face. Tom would find it amusing if he was 16 years old. When he still believed he could find his soulmate. But now, 30 years old, he was way wiser. He wouldn’t let some childish desire of having a soulmate lead him.

Tom grabs his umbrella and opens it, not letting a single droplet of rain even hit him. His apartment wasn’t far, so he had no need of his car. But seeing how heavy the rain was, he regretted not bringing it. He stopped walking when he saw a man soaked from the rain. Tom raised an eyebrow. It was just probably some crackhead, or something. He was about to change to the other side of the road when he felt the strong urge to approach the man. Tom felt a sudden melancholic feeling. Where the hell did that come from? 

Without even realising it. Tom grabbed the other man’s shoulder and covers the man’s soaked figure with his umbrella. Which made the other man flinch, not expecting someone to notice him. The man- well he looked more like a boy, had messy jet black hair and impossibly beautiful green coloured eyes. Quite unfortunate that they were behind round rimmed glasses. Though most importantly.... he looked familiar. But if Tom had seen someone so beautiful, he would definitely remember. Green eyes met his dark blank ones. They continued to stare at each other until Tom pulls out from his daze.

“Are you okay? I can’t help but notice that....” Tom blurted out, not knowing what to really say.

“Pathetic? I know” the shorter man replies, indifference in his voice. Tom narrows his eyebrows. Despite the tone in his voice, he knew he was feeling the opposite.

“That’s not quite the word I was looking for. But... you look sad. And by the way you were letting yourself soak in the rain, knowing the risk of getting an illness, further strengthens my intuition.” He didn’t know what he was saying. Why was he speaking to a stranger anyway? The green eyed man noticed, and smiles lightly, amused. 

“You know most people would just ignore me and continue on with their day- well night....” The other man comments. His eyes still filled with amusement. 

“I know.... but- actually I don’t even know why I approached you. Maybe I felt bad?” Tom replies immediately. He never feels bad for another person, so this was a first. The smile on the man’s face widens lightly. Tom didn’t know how- or why for that matter- he felt soft inside. But despite smiling. The red rims around his eyes were still quite visible.

“Uhhh.... so. This is the first time I’m at a loss for words.” He admits hesitantly. This was the most uncharming version of him(other than his drunken state). This made the other man giggle though. He felt really really soft inside. What the hell was happening to him?  
“It’s fine. Really.” The beautiful boy mutters out. 

“Can I accompany you home? You look really soaked....” He finally found his voice. The green eyed boy looked surprised. Tom realised how suspicious the offer sounded. “On second thought. I might need to rephrase that. It sounds really creepy.” This caused the shorter man to let a giggle. 

“It’s alright.... and sure. You don’t look or sound like a kidnapper. But even if you are. You’re really horrible.” Tom wasn’t sure wether to feel offended by that or not. But either way, the shorter man told him where to go. They walked in silence before Tom got tired of it(surprisingly) and broke the pregnant silence.

“So. Anything you want to get out of your chest? It’s not like I could use it against you, we don’t know each other. But that’s unless you’re a criminal.” The last part was mostly a joke. However that didn’t stop him thinking about it. But why would a criminal look so melancholic? “Of course. If you don’t want to talk about it. I won’t pry-” 

“It’s my boy- my ex boyfriend.” The shorter man cuts him off. When Tom gives him a nod to continue, he opens his mouth. 

“He’s not my soulmate, so I should have expected it to happen. But it still hurts you know. My ex and I met in high school, yeah so original.” The green eyed man rolls his eyes without realising. Tom let out a small grin, that he even surprised himself with.  
“We thought that we’ll never find our soulmate, so we started dating. Those years were heaven. But I knew it couldn’t last. I knew that Draco would find his soulmate eventually.” Draco? Was that his ex’s name? Sounds like an arshole’s name. He scoffed at that thought. Was he jealous?  
“We were at the arcade earlier this afternoon. When he locked eyes with this stranger..... he excused himself and I knew he was gonna approach the stranger but I didn’t comment on it. It was a bad decision for myself, but I couldn’t be selfish. After that, he came back at our table. I acted like I didn’t know what was happening. And he looked really distracted, can’t blame him really. Then this evening. He left me in the bar.... that wanker told me that he missed something outside and I let him go outside. And he ran out with his soulmate.” He clenches his fists and Tom instinctively squeezes his shoulder in comfort.  
“Didn’t even leave me an umbrella....” The shorter man wipes the stray tears. Wow, what an arsehole this Draco was. He lets out a breath of relief.

“Wow.... he sounds like a twat.” he receives a giggle. “Thanks for listening stranger. I really needed to get that out of my chest” Tom smiles.

“Glad to be of help. Your ex didn’t deserve you apparently.... and my name is Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” He introduces himself. The green eyes widen in surprise. 

“Tom, nice to meet you... I’m Harry James P-Potter...” He stutters out. 

_Holy shit_

“Well......” A bright blush appeared on both of their faces. “I didn’t expect us to meet in this way...” 

“Me neither” Harry replies. “So you... uh, wanna come in?” Tom didn’t even realise they had stopped walking. He nods, and Harry opens the door for him. 

“Hope you don’t mind how messy the house is. Judging from how Draco _eloped_ with that soulmate of his. I don’t think he’ll come back until a few days....” Harry comments while Tom listens. 

“You have a shared house?” 

“Yeah.... kinda makes it awkward now. Draco paid for the house. So I should be the one getting out.” Harry looked solemn. “Ah, I don’t wanna be homeless... I think I can deal with third wheeling them though-” Tom grabs his wrist and looks at him, surprising the shorter man. 

“You’re moving in with me then... my dear soulmate”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible sequel maybe...... (cause I want to write a scene between an angry Tom vs a guilty Draco)  
> To be honest. I’m quite surprise my first fanfic wasn’t Tom/Harry lol.  
> Also if you’re stupid(jk) and not realise what I meant with the 2nd reincarnation tag. I’m gonna spoil it. Their previous lives is canon in this. And I should have probably changed their names to make this more obvious but ehhh. They feel like OCs if I do that(and I don’t want that).
> 
> Edit: the sequel is posted. And this has been turned into a series. It’s best read in order.


End file.
